


If Only

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different everything would have been if powers were reversed... Erik is a telepath who had sharpened his skill into a deadly weapon and Charles effortlessly plays with bits of metal. On the Beach Charles fails to stop a single bullet from hitting him. As Erik holds him in his arms he realizes that he can no longer keep one of the two promises he made. Dark fluff! Slash! One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the insanity of the plot. Not the characters or universe.

He had forgotten how much metal could hurt. It had been so long since he had felt no control over it. Now it burned through him causing him to arch his back in pain as he gave a choked cry. He fell to the sand but wasn’t aware of it against him, all he felt was the pain and…nothing. For the first time he could remember Charles had failed to control the metal around him.

 

When Erik heard Charles’s cry he felt the world around him slow to a crawl. He turned and watched as he crumpled to the ground. The rage was so quick and fierce he was hardly aware of killing Taggert he crushed her mind with barely a passing thought as he forced the others out of his way to get to Charles.

He gathered his lover up into his arms, his hands were faintly trembling but Erik ignored his own weakness for now. He had to be strong for Charles. He tenderly brushed away the wave of brown hair that always seemed to escape the circlet Charles wore around his head. It was supposed to be used in case of emergency, in case there was no metal around for the slight metal bender to use. He had promised a world where Charles could have the circlet orbiting around him in little liquid bits as he did in the manor. He knew there had to be some reason that Charles hadn’t deflected the bullet, he didn’t need to ask to be let in as he went over the memory. He could feel that Charles was trying to push him away from it. Trying to talk to him. But he had to see why Charles allowed himself to be hurt. 

Charles had sensed the bullet coming. But he hadn’t moved because in the heat of the moment he wasn’t sure if he could keep up with the bombs coming at them and stop the bullet from hitting Erik. He was afraid that even after years of his control and precision his reflexes would be too slow to stop it in time. So he had allowed the bullet to hit him. Foolish Charles.

Reaching up Charles gently caressed Erik’s face “I-It’s okay…I just…I need a hospital. We need to leave…” He coughed and Erik shut his eyes to the sight of blood smearing Charles’s lips. He slowly traced it away with his thumb as he looked around them.

 

The students were still fighting. They had formed a protective circle around the two, waiting for some signal of what to do next. Erik felt rage he hadn’t felt in a long time in his gut at the thought that it was Charles they had almost killed. Charles who was ever going on with his talks of cohabitation and peace and understanding. Foolish foolish Charles.

He shook his head “I don’t even know if the manor will be safe enough after this. It’s obvious that they put eliminating us before anything else.” His voice was deadly, his mind already sharpening into a weapon.

Stubbornly Charles shook his head “N-no don’t… Moria…She…She will defend us… They’ll understand…”

He felt a movement in Charles’s mind and followed it. His face distorting in anger as he realized just who had fired the bullet. If only he could kill the agent twice. “No Charles, I’ve listened to your talk of peace and even faintly hoped for it. The world isn’t ready for it yet. Maybe it never will be. We can’t trust them Charles, they’re humans weak and vile creatures. What else besides this can convince you?”

He could see that Charles was losing strength. But even in this moment of weakness he was ever willful. One of the many things that Erik loved about him. “E-Erik…Please…”

Charles must have realized what he intended to do before he himself even conceived it. He smirked sadly for a moment, his lover knew him too well. Even with that realization he wasn’t afraid of him. Charles was the one who should be the telepath. He was so good and pure he would never use it to harm anyone. 

Not like him. 

He had honed his gift for deadly purpose ever since the day he couldn’t mentally convince the guard not to shoot his mother. Shaw had tried to stop him with that helmet but Erik was never above using physical means to remove it. He had torn Shaw apart bit by bit, tearing his mind to shreds with such delight he was sure even Charles would flinch from it. 

Until now nothing but his revenge had mattered. Well…perhaps a bit before now…When Charles had pulled him out of the water after he tried to take over the Captain of the sub. He had instinctively lashed out at Charles’s mind, a warning shot if anything. Yet there was no fear or distrust Charles had instead fearlessly opened his mind to him and welcomed him. 'Come in my friend. I have nothing to hide. You’re not alone'.

In another way it made sense that metal bent to Charles’s will. A cold unfeeling substance that could become butter under his touch. Orbiting him when he was absentminded with it. He orbited Charles. Because Charles had become his everything.

He could see tears tracing down those pale cheeks he loved so much and knew it was a combination of both physical and emotional pain. “Please Erik…Don’t…I beg you…”

Erik was shocked to find his own tears making a hot trail down his stern face as he said softly “I made you two promises Charles. One was that I would be with you and keep you safe because I love you. The second…” He found himself catching on his words “The second…was that I would never alter you because I love you just the way you are. I still mean that Charles. I just can’t risk them hurting you again…” He pressed a tender kiss to Charles’s bloody lips as he whispered “I’m sorry…So sorry Charles.”

 

Looking up from the window seat Charles smiled warmly when he heard Erik enter “I was wondering where you were… It’s not like you to be late to our games.”

Erik smiled and took in the sight of Charles whole and happy before him. For that…was worth anything. “I’m sorry Charles, you know Azazel and his mysterious ways.”

Charles laughed as he fiddled with the pieces “Of course. I am so glad that everyone came here to stay. I’m not sure there’s anywhere else safe enough for them.”

Nodding Erik cast a quick glance at Charles and did a shallow scan. He had never changed someone’s core belief before. But it seemed that there were no ill effects for the time being. “We made the right choice Charles…”

The brunet quickly nodded “I know I know. Of course you’re right Erik.” He gave the same sad little sigh that he did every time. “I had really thought Humans and Mutants could live together. But it seems that the evolutionary chain holds true. Two species fighting for the same resources…It’s only natural that one would have to be…wiped out.”

Erik felt the twist of guilt in his heart every time he heard those words fall from Charles’s lips. He could see that it tore Charles apart to say those things…but he believed them. He hid the grimace with a quick smile “I’ll play black this time Charles.”

 

The ends justified the means. 

 

Dark fluff? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
